paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a Ghost
Summery Being a ghost is hard especially when you have little in common with others. Specter is the spirit of Halloween but on a friendship day that is so close to Halloween Specter just can't seem to get into the spirit as he sees everyone celebrating Friendship day can he find the spirit in time? Characters *The Paw patrol *Specter the Pupkin king of Halloween *Mayor Humdinger *Alex *Julius and Justina Goodway Opening Thunder rumbles and lightning flashes as the camera moves from outside the lookout to a jack-O-Lantern. "Ah Friendship day a day to send cards to your friends but for one pup this is a day of sadness and with Halloween around the corner will he find the spirit. Specter floats out of the jack-o-lantern. Come along on his journey to find out and who knows maybe you learn somethings as well". Lightning flashes and Specter is gone a howl is heard as the screen fading to black. Story On a bight fall day in Adventure Bay people where getting ready for friendship day making decorations and getting cards all ready for the mailman. As the people where getting ready a certain pup that was helping sighed as everyone went about getting ready and treating everyone like a friend. "All these people and pups hanging out and doing things with there friends. I wonder if I have any friends" he thought. Getting back to the real world he helped finish setting up and went to see if the Paw Patrol needed any help. Specter flew to the lookout and glided next to Chase. "You pups need help" he asked. Chase looked at him "hi Specter and we just finished" he said running to catch up to the others. Specter watched them play and sighed as he flew off soon coming to where Alex, Julius and Justina are playing. "You two are the best friends ever" Alex said kicking the ball to them. "Yeah you are a good friend too" the twins said together. From a distance he watched them turning his attention to the sound of footsteps coming toward him and saw Mayor Humdinger. "Hello my ghostly pup why so glum. "Oh hello Mayor Humdinger it just that Friendship Day is always like this I mean it is hard to be friends when one can only interact by possessing something or turning into a skeleton. I just feel lonely that's all" he said. Mayor Humdinger looked at him "Maybe they don't care about you" he said as he walked off. Specter watched him go then took off toward his home on the old pirate ship. Unknown to him two pups overheard and decided to follow him. As Specter flew slowly he saw everyone appreciating friendship day and having fun which made him feel empty. As he continued on his way home the two pups silently followed and listened as he began to sing his voice full of sadness "There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best For my talents are renowned far and wide When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms I have seen grown pups give out a shriek With the wave of my paw, and a well-placed howl I have swept the very bravest off their paws Yet year after year, it's the same routine And I grow so weary of the sound of screams And I Specter, the Pupkin King Have grown so tired of the same old thing Oh, somewhere deep inside of myself An emptiness began to grow There's something out there, far from my home A longing that I've never known I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light And I'll scare you right out of your fur To a pup in Foggy Bottom, I'm Mister Frightening And I'm known across the world And since I am a ghost, I can possess objects To bring them to life to scare everyone No animal nor person can howl like I can With the passion of my emotions But who here would ever understand That the Pupkin King with the ghostly smile Would tire of his crown, if they only understood He'd give it all up if he only could Oh, there's an empty place inside of me That calls out for something unknown The fame and praise come year after year Does nothing for these empty tears" As the song ended he disappeared into the ship. The husky looked at her friend "Skye it seems Specter is feeling sad" Everest said. Skye looked at Everest "Yeah perhaps it friendship day I mean it must be hard him being a ghost" she said. Everest nodded "Yeah and Halloween is tonight we need to get him happy again" she said. Sky nodded "lets go tell Ryder" She added. Both pups smiled and Skye flipped then they rushed to Ryder. Back at the Lookout Ryder and the pups were just finishing when Sky and Everest ran in "Ryder we got a problem Specter is feeling sad because he believes he has no friends because he is a ghost" Everest said. "Yeah and with Halloween coming I am afraid Specter will not participate in the festivities after all everyone needs a friend" Rocky said. Ryder nodded and got out his pup pad "No job to big no Pup to small will show him he has friends here" he said tapping a button "Paw Patrol to the Lookout" he said. The Pups stopped their game "Ryder needs us" Rubble said "lets go" Marshall added as they ran toward the lookout. All the pups ran into the elevator as Marshall tripped and rolled in after them causing a puppy pile. "I guess this Halloween is more trip or treat" Marshall said as they laughed. The Elevator went up and the pups had their pup packs on when the doors slid open they jumped out. "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" Chase said as the pups lined up. Ryder looked at them "Great job getting her and sorry for interrupting your game but we got a emergency" Ryder said pressing another button changing the screen to show a version of a sad Specter. "As you know it is friendship day and it seem are friend Specter dose not think he has any where going to show him he has friends" he said. "Poor Specter" Rubble said sniffling as the pups looked at him "What everyone needs a friend" he said. Ryder pressed a button and a pup tag appeared "Ok for this mission I will need Chase your spy gear be perfect to help find Specter and Skye you can use your goggles to help find him from the air" he said. Chase stepped forward "Super Spy Chase is on the case" he said. Skye did a backflip "this pup got to fly" she said. Ryder smiled "Paw patrol is on a roll" he said running to a pole and sliding down into the garage as Chase and Sky slid down the slide each landing in their vehicles and driving down to wait for Ryder. The garage opens and Ryder drives out on his ATV the pups following behind him. Inside the ship Specter sighed as he thought about todays events and looked out the window. "Every where I turn I see friends shaking hands and saying how do you do but I feel so alone" he mumbles as he turn and flew out of the ship and into the woods. Meanwhile with Ryder and the pups Skye was flying over head when she thought she saw something and zomming in her goggles she briefly saw something leaving Blackfur's old ship. "Ryder I think I just saw Specter but I can't be sure he heading into the forest" she said through her pup tag. "Ok Skye thanks keep following him" he said as they headed toward the forest. When they drove to the edge of the forest he turned to Chase.